


Secret Santa

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, hint of Asanoya, small amount of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yachi organises a Christmas party complete with Secret Santa, two of Karasuno's team members find it difficult to find the perfect present. Because presents can say too much or far too  little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an Advent Calendar Challenge on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Last Minute Shopping' and the pairing was either Iwaoi or Asanoya. Enjoy.  
> I was grumpy when I started this, which explains Noya's mood - sorry.

It was a stupid idea, but as he was running out of time, inspiration and money, Noya had only one option left.

But it was stupid, and he didn’t want to look stupid. He wanted to look as if he’d thought about it. As if he’d really thought about it.

Which he had.

But the trouble was every thought, every idea, every inspiration was countered by a voice at the back of his head saying. ‘No’.

This wasn’t like him. Normally he’d brush off the voices telling him he was too brash, too loud, too annoying, too ... too ... too fucking much. (Because, when it came down to it he knew his value. He knew it far more than the huge goofball he was currently struggling to understand.)

But this had to be right. It had to be right because otherwise it would prove to the world that they were wrong, that whatever circumstance had thrown them together was a misalliance of fate jabbing its fingers in the air.

The thing was, Asahi was a sensible person. He’d soon be eighteen, which meant he’d be more sensible. He’d even be able to drive soon. (Noya tried to stop the gurgle of laughter in his throat because the thought of Asahi driving, trying to negotiate his way through traffic without worrying if he’d run over a beetle or something, made him crack up.)

But, in Noya’s opinion, he needed to lighten up a little.  Asahi was working hard and practising hard, but he wasn’t relaxing. He wasn’t laughing.

“Uh ... I’ll take that, please,” he said to the shop assistant, and gulped as he handed the money over.

***

“Why have I left this so late?” Asahi fretted. He was usually better organised than this. He’d learnt the hard way that if he didn’t organise himself, then he’d land himself in fifty shades of stress and be unable to cope with anything resembling normality, so he made plans. Unfortunately, all plans relating to this activity had disintegrated the more he thought about it. Then he’d shoved it to the back of his mind, and decided something would come to him. It would magically appear because, as Yachi kept telling them, Christmas was a magical time of year.

He cursed the fact that he’d picked Noya’s name out of the Secret Santa hat. Anyone else would have been easy (okay, maybe not Kageyama) but Noya ... what the heck could he buy him? On the one hand he wanted something special, but it couldn’t be too special because then everyone would realise, and Noya would realise, and it would all turn into such a mess. But he wanted Noya to know he was special to him. Not just a teammate, but someone he deeply admired. Someone he was proud to stand alongside.

But how on earth could he convey all that without it being at all obvious to the rest of the team (and to Noya because Asahi probably had got it totally wrong)?

No, he’d give up. This was impossible. He’d buy something dumb, and maybe he could find the words another time.

“Excuse me, sir, the store is about to close.”

Asahi jumped, not at all amused that his appearance made the shop assistant wary. He tried a smile, but she quavered a little, so, grabbing something from the counter, he handed over his money. It was only then he realised what he’d bought, and sighed.

Well, it was certainly dumb, and no one –least of all Noya – would guess at his feelings.

Perhaps that was for the best.

***

Yachi was humming to herself when she arrived at the cafe. Pulling some decorations out of her bag, she started to decorate the table, festooning it with tinsel and shiny festive confetti. Influenced by American films and Western television, Yachi loved Christmas. It was a time of infinite possibilities to her, and she wanted the team to capture that spirit before Nationals. It had been her idea, this get together, and although she thought she’d be nervous, she was also happy because it was something nice she’d planned, something that she hoped would help the team relax. A time where they could have fun.

She bit her lip. What if they didn’t have fun?  What if they thought the idea was lame? What if no one turned up? She took a breath. Hinata would turn up – she knew that. And Yamaguchi, he’d promised to be there. But maybe they’d been in an accident. An accident on their way to the meal. And it would be all her fault for pressuring them into something that no one wanted to do. No one wanted to be here because it was a stupid idea. A dumb idea. The sort of idea only she would have because no one was as stupid and du-

“Yachhan!  This looks lovely!”

“AGHHH!” she shrieked and jumped a foot in the air, then trying to compose herself, Yachi turned and met Shimizu’s eyes. “D-do you really think so?”

“Perfect,” Shimizu assured her. “This is a wonderful idea.”

“And the Secret Santa. Do you think they’re all happy about that?”

“Hmm, they’re getting presents -they’ll love it.”

“Even Tsukishima?” Yachi asked anxiously.

“I think even Tsukishima-kun will play along,” Shimizu remarked with a smile. “As long as someone buys him a dinosaur, he’ll be fine.”

They didn’t have much longer to speak, because just then Noya and Tanaka bowled into the cafe, slightly ahead of the other second years. Ennoshita rolled his eyes at their noise, but smiled with genuine pleasure when he saw the table in front of him.

“This is awesome, Yacchan!” Noya said, now very excited.

“So, cool!” Tanaka agreed, and sat with his back against the wall. “Noya-san, ya gotta tell me, who you got in Secret Santa.”

“Uh-uh, ain’t sayin’,” Noya replied, and Yachi noticed his cheeks reddening slightly. “That’s the point of it bein’ secret!”

And then the first years arrived, Hinata bouncing around worse than Noya, Tsukishima with a smallest of smiles, Yamaguchi beaming at the sight in front of them, and Kageyama looking far less grumpy than usual.

 

Asahi arrived with Suga and Daichi, the three of them had taken the bus together and were chatting away as they strolled in. Or rather Suga and Daichi were chatting, but Asahi was reticent, still worried about his gift. He’d handed it over to Yachi, with a gulp, still doubting the impulsiveness of his purchase. The best that could be said was that it was fun. But, when he thought about it, what if Noya saw it as a comment on his hair, or worse, an insult, a way to keep it controlled.

“When do we get presents?” Hinata demanded.

“After food, probably,” Daichi replied. “It’s only polite.”

“Uh ...w- well ... actually ...” Yachi stammered. “Some of the gifts might ... um ... add to the atmosphere, so I was going to suggest that we open them f-first. I-if that’s all right with you, Daichi-san.”

“Huh?” Daichi looked up from the menu, and smiled. “Hey, yeah, that’s cool. It’s your party after all, Yacchan.”

“Plus he wants his present as much as anyone,” Suga teased, punching him on the arm.

“I hope one of you has got me body armour,” Daichi countered as he rubbed his arm. “I am gonna need it to get through this meal.”

 

Yachi had wrapped all the presents herself, and had taken great care to make sure that there were no errors. It had amused her to see what other people were giving. Shimizu had pulled Hinata’s name out of the hat, and had gone to the trouble of finding a photograph of the Small Giant, which she’d had blown up to poster size. Daichi had fortuitously landed Suga, and had not only bought him a t-shirt with couple of crayfish doing battle, but also a ‘grow your own chillies’ kit. As much as this was supposed to be a secret, everyone knew Daichi was the giver, because he’d flushed on seeing Suga’s delight on receiving the gift (and had also spent far more than the required amount).

But the reactions Yachi was most interested in concerned the two members of the team currently sitting at other ends of the table. For not only had they drawn each other’s names but ...

“Reindeer antlers!”  Noya exclaimed as he ripped open the paper. His eyes whipped immediately to Asahi. “Yachi, there must be a mistake –”

“Reindeer antlers!” Asahi gasped. “Yacchan, I think-”

She shook her head. “I was very careful,” she said, smiling at the table. “There’s no mistake.”

“You drew each other, did you?” Suga asked innocently.

“Uh ... maybe,” Noya muttered, then he grinned. “Uh, I kinda thought you could use it to keep your hair in place, Asahi-san.”

Asahi smiled faintly, and placed the antlers on top of his head, jiggling them up and down do the bells at the top rang through the cafe. They all laughed, but kindly, the Christmas spirit infecting them all.

“And I thought they were fun, and ... uh ... uplifting,” Asahi replied, his voice husky.“And ...” He swallowed, stopped moving and stared straight into the pair of slanting wide amber eyes that were watching him so intently. “And that reminds me of you, Noya-kun.”

 


End file.
